Khatre mein Daya Ki Nanhi Prashansak
by Dayamir
Summary: This story contains more scenes of Abhirika in the starting.. an after some para's... Daya and Sailee's scenes comes ... enjoy the joyful ride of this amazing story .. Daya - Sailee's relationship is like Mama - Bhanji.(though Daya is unmarried, Sailee owe Daya as her Mama) Enjoy this dramatic story and give ur reviews to make me motivate to write another story


Daya ko Pune jaana tha kisi khoon ke tehqiqat k lie teen dino k lie. Amar akela tha isiliye Daya ne Tarika se Amar k liye khana banake khila k lie aur usse lunch aur dinner mein company dene k lie kaha tha. Tarika boli usse, "Daya tumhara bhai hone ke sath sath abhijeet ka bhi to bhai hai. Aur iss risht se Amar mera devar hua na. To tum mere devar ki chinta mat karo. Usse main puri tarah se khyaal rakhunga. Daya smiled and said, "Tarika, lagta hai tumne sapno mein hi Abhi se shaadi kar li, jo tumne mere bhai ko devar bana liya... Chal thnxx.. OK bye tarika". He hugged Amar very tight and said, "Bye! Chhote, apna khyaal rakhna. Mere aane tak koi bhi musibat naa aaye tujhpe aur hamare dost pe, yeh aasha karta hun. Amar said, "Bhai! chahe mujhe kuch na ho jaaye, lekin Abhi sir aur Tarika Di ko kuch nahi hone dunga." Daya put his finger on Amar's lips and said, "Chup baith ab. Aisi baatein mat kar. Then again he hugged. Main bass teen din k lie jaa raha hun pagle, 3 saal k lie nahi. Chal .. byee!.. Apna khyaal rakhna". Itne mein Abhijeet aaya. Abhijeet said, "Daya, Chal chale. 4 baj gaye hai. 6 baje ki train hai bhai". Daya said, "Kya! 4 baj gaye.. Ohhh! Ohk chalo.. Chalo guys .. c u on 15 may. Tarika and Amar waved hand and said, "Byee".

**Next day in the morning at 8:00**

Amar was still asleep. Abhijeet came and said to him, Amar, chalo utho 8 baj gaye hai. Amar said, "Haa Daya Bhai bas 2 min. He turned his head and saw Abhijeet and said, "Oh! Abhijeet sir. Mujhe laga Daya bhai hai. Abhijeet said, "Ha Ha pata hai, Daya tere dil mein iss tarah baith gaya hai ke bass wohi yaad aata hai. Amar said, "Aisa kuch nahi hai sir, wo Daya bhai hi aate hai na uthane isiliye wo hi bolne ki aadat ho gayi. Abhijeet said, "Acha thik hai chalo naha dhoke neeche aa jao. Nashta Tarika taiyyar kar rhi hai. Then Abhijeet went to Tarika and hugged her from behind and said, "Tarikajiii, Kya banaya nashte mein. Tarika pushed him back and said, "Abhiii, ye Daya ka ghar hai. hamara nahi. iss waqt ye sab mat karo. Waise maine Amar ki favr8 meal banayi hai aaj. Kanda Poha and Dosa. Abhijeet said, "Ooohhoo! aapko Dosa aata hai. vaise kaafi badhiya lag rha hai dikhne mein to yeh Dosa. Too khane mein kaisa hoga.. :P :) .. Then amar came out and sat on Dining Table. Tarika came with the dishes and then Amar smelled it and asked, "Kya baat hai.. Lagta hai Kanda Poha bana hai..". Tarika said in a happy voice, "Arre wah1 Amar. tumhe to khushbu se hi pata chal gaya ke kya banaya hai. Amar said, "Ha Tarka di. Main khane k mamlo mein mahir hun. Abhijeet said, "Abhi Khushbu k baare mein chhodo aur shuru karo .. Chalo ... Amar takes a bite of Poha and said, "Kya badhiya bana hai Tarika di. Excellent. Abhi also said while eating, "Waah! Tarikaji. Kya khana banaya. ! .. Then they were having breakfast. They finished their meal and Abhijeet and Tarika left for CID Bureau. They said to Amar, "Bye ! Amar hum jaa rhe hai. Dopahar ko aayenge Khana lekar.. OHK... Bahar jaoge to ek fone kar dena.. Amar said, "Ha Sir zarur.. yaad se kar dunga fone agar jaana hoga to".

Amar was doing his studies at his room. At 12 noon, A doorbell ranged. Amar got up to see whoze there on this time. He opened the door and he found Sailee. Amar said, "Arre Sailee tum, aao andar aao. Aur ye kya, tum itne pareshaan kyu lag rhi ho. Sailee said, "Amar bhaiya, Mujhe Daya mama ki madad chahiye. Amar asked, "Ek min.. Main paani lekar aata hun. Amar ek glass paani lekar aaya aur sailee ko diya. Sailee ne thoda sa paani pikar Amar ko diya. Amar ne pucha, "Ab batao, kya baat hai. Tum itne pareshan kyu ho. Sailee started her convo

Sailee - Bhaiya, mujhe Daya mama ko Gandhi Maidan leke jaana hai.

Amar - Gandhi Maidan.. Ye too filmcity ke powder galli mein hai na.

Sailee - Hhaa.. Mere dost ne mujhe ghamand dikha raha tha. Ke uske father boxing champion hai. Wo kaii saare medal bhi jeet chuke hai. Wo kisi ko bhi hara sakte hai. Ab maine apni izzat bachane k lie usse Daya mama ko apne dad batakar bataya ke "agar tumhare dad Boxing Champion hai to mere Dad bhi ek CID Officer hai samjhe. Wo bhi to sabko hara skte hai. To usne kaha ke mere dad harayenge . Maine kaha k mere dad. Fir hum dono mein iski ladayi shuru hui. Fir hamare se senior ek student aaya aur usne hamari ladayi rok di. Aur usne kaha ke tum dono apne dad ko bulake lao. Aur ek wrestling competition akhte hai, jo jeetega wo winner. Hum dono agree to hue. Lekin usne bahar nikalne par shart lagayi me uske dad hi jeetenge. Aur usne 2000 rupye ki shart lagayi hai . 14 ko match hai. Uske papa aur Daya mama k beech. Too mujhe Daya mama ki iske liye hi help chahiye.

Amar - Saileee... ! Ye tumne kya kiya yrr.. Tumne shart laga di uske sath. Dekho beta, Shart Lagana Buri Baat hai. Shart Lagaoge to kaam ka natija bhi bura hi hota hai. ...Hmmm... Kal shaam ko hi Daya bhai gaye Pune kisi khoon ke tehqiqat k lie. Wrestling match hai 14 may ko aur Daya bhai lautenge 15 may ko. Ab batao, hum ab kya kare. Tumne aisi shart lagayi kyun Sailee. Galti tum karte ho, aur musibat mein hum fasste hai.

Sailee - I'm sorry bhaiya, aage se aisa nahi hoga.. Plzzz kuch bhi karke daya mama ko bula lijiye naa 14 may ko. shaam ko match hai.

Amar - Dekho Sailee... Ab main kuch nahi kar skta . Ha Agar unka kaam jaldi khatm hota hai too wo zarur aayenge aur main tumhe bulaunga.

Sailee - OK Bhaiya..! Thnkss.. Aapse baat karke dil halka mehsus kar rhi hun.

**2 days later... In the Morning.**

Abhijeet, Tarika and Amar were having breakfast. Itne mein Amar ka fone baja. Amar ne dekha aur khush hua, "Arre Daya bhai ka fone.. He picks up the call, "Hello!". Daya said, "Hello Amar Daya bol raha hun.. Amar said, "Ha bhai bolo". Daya said, "Amar, Pune ka jo case pe tehqiqat karna tha wo kal raat ko hi khatm hua. To main aaj subah 7 baje k train mein baitha hun. Too main 11 baje tak aa jaunga. Amar got verryy happiee and specially for Sailee he said to him, "Thank Youu very much bhai aap aaj aa rahe ho, ab sab thik ho jayega. .Thik hai to 11 baje milte hai. OK byee..! .. Daya jaise hi puchne wala tha kya thk ho jayega, Amar ne fone kaat diya. Daya kept on thinking this. Abhijeet asked Amar, "Amar, kya hua? Kya thik ho jayega. Amar said everything to Abhijeet. Abhi said, "Kya! Woo Rajesh uncle ki poti hai na. Amar said, "Ha sir... Abhijeet got angry and siad, "Aajkal ke bachcho ko ho kya gaya hai. Shart lagate hai chhoti chhoti baaton par... Sharm aani chahiye bachcho ko. Amar said, "Sirr.. jo ho gaya so ho gaya. Ab ye kisi bhi tarah Daya sir ko batana hai . Wo maan jaaye to sab thik ho jayega.

**At 11 am**

Daya came back home and went to Amar and called him, "Chhote".. Amar came out and got happy to see him. Amar said, "Daya bhai aap aagaye. He went and hugged him tight and said, "Ruko main paani lekar aata hun. Itne mein Sailee Amar se milne aayi. Daya ne darwaza khola to Sailee Daya ko dekhar muskurayi aur gale lag gayi. Daya ne use le jakar sofe pe bithaya.  
Amar paani lekar aaya. Daya ne paani peekar baat shuru ki Amar se

Daya - Amar, acha ye batao. Aaj subah tumne ye kyun kaha kee "Sab thik ho jayega. ha

Sailee - Daya mama, Aap Amar bhaiya se kuch mat kaho. Main batati hun aapko.

Sailee told Daya everything

Daya - Kya! tumne shart lagayi usse ke mere papa jeetenge. Beta, tumhare papa to nahi hai too tum papa ko kaha se laoge.

Sailee - Maine un sab ko bataya ke Mere papa ek CID Officer hai aur wo hi jeetenge boxing match.

Daya - Ye kya kiya tumne.. 2000 rupye k lie tumne shart lagayi. Beta Paisa ek aisi cheez hai jisme insaan ki niyat minto mein bigadti hai. Unhone 2000 rupye maange shart k lie. Chalo main to aaunga tumhari madad karne. Agar hum jeete, uske baad bhi vo bachche ke baap ne zabardasti 2000 rupye maange too.

Sailee - Aisa kuch nahi hoga mama, main promise karungi.

Daya - chalo thik hai kab hai competition.

Sailee - Aaj shaam ko gandhi Maidan mein

Daya - To tum main aur Amar jayenge sham ko 4 baje.. kab pahunchna hai.

Sailee - Mama 6 baje.

Daya - Thik hai. Acha tum mujhe ab promise karo, ke aaj ke baad kabhi shart nahi lagaoge aur koi bura kaam nahi karoge

Sailee - I promise Mama, main kabhi galat kam nahi karunga. And she hugged Daya

**In the evening at 4:30pm**

Daya and Amar left home to take Sailee from Rajesh Uncle's house. They reached. Rajesh Uncle saw them and asked them, "Daya Amar tum dono yaha. Daya said to uncle, "Ha uncle woo Hum dono Sailee ko lene aaye the. Main Amar aur Sailee jaa rhe hai Gandhi Maidan walk ke lie. Rajesh uncle ne kaha, "Magarr ailee too aadhe ghante pehle hi tumhare ghar aane k lie nikli thi. Daya said in a shocking voice, "Aadhe ghante". Parr hum to abhi abhi 15 mins pehle hi nikle aapke ghar saile ko lene aane k lie. To Sailee mujhe mili kyun nhi. Daya wondered, "Lagta hai Sailee mera intezar karne k lie pahunch gayi hogi Gandhi Maidan". He said to uncle, "OK uncle hum chalte hai. bye. He (Rajesh uncle)also said, "Bye".

Daya aur Amar raaste mein the. Daya ka fone baja, "Hello!" . Saamne se aawaaz aayi, "Mama, plzz mujhe bacha lo. Main yaha pe buri tarah se fasi hun. Daya ne kaha, "Sailee!. Kya tumhe. Aur kaha se bol rhi ho tum". Saile ne kaha, "Mujhe nahi pata main kaha hun.. Plzz aap jaldi se aake mujhe bacha lo. Daya ne kaha, "Dekho Sailee ghabrao mat. Main abhi kuch karta hun. Tum bas himmat rakhna. Aur sambhalna. Hum kuch karte hai. Daya ne phone rakha. Amar ne kaha, "Kya hua bhai, ? Saile thik to hai na?. Daya told him everything. Amar ne kaha, to firr boxing championship ka kya kare? . Bachche fir Sailee ka mazak udayenge, aapka mazak udayenge.. Daya ne chillaya gusse mein, "Amar tum samajhte kyun nahi, in sab se zyada Sailee ki jaan bachana important hai. Uski jaan ko khatre mein daalke main boxing k lie jaane se to ache hai ke main mar jau.. Amar kept his hand on Daya's Fingers and said, "Nahi bhaiii.. Aisa mat bolo. I'm sorry mujhe aapki aur Sailee dono ki fikar hai. Isiliye maine aisa kaha. Bhagvan kare aisa kuch na ho.. Daya ne Bureau mein Nikhil ko call kiya aur kaha, Nikhil, zaraa main tumhe ek no. de rha hun, likhlo aur pata karo ke abhi mere mobile pe ye cal kiya tha, kiska no, hai aur kaha pe hai ye no. ..

**10 mins later**

Nikhil ka call aaya Daya ke cell par, Daya ne pucha, "Ha bolo Nikhil kuch pata chala uss no. ka. Nikhil ne kaha, "Ha sir, wo number Filmcity ke ek jungle mein bata raha hai. Dahya ne kaha, "Kya.. Ye Filmcity ke paas ek maidan hai na, 'GANDHI MAIDAN'. Nikhil ne kaha, Ha sirr.. lekinnn baat kya hai. Daya said, "Nikhil woo Rajesh Uncle hai na, mere ghar ke paas rehte hai, mere padosan, unki poti lapata ho gayi hai. Tooo uska call aaya mujhe. Issi PCO k number se. Acha main fone rakhta hun kuch hoga to fone karta hun.

After 30 mins, Daya and Amar reached the filmcity and then Daya said, "Arre yeh Rajat aur Purvi yaha kaise. Rajat Purvi tum dono yaha. Purvi ne kaha, "Sir, iss number ke location ka pata karne k lie hum aaye hai aapki madad karne. Daya smiled and said, "That's soo sweet of you Rajat and Purvi, thankss... aa jao baitho na. Purvi sat in the car and saw Amar and said him "HI! Amar.. How r u? .. Amar said, Good mam ..! ... Then Daya started driving. Purvi said, Sir ye num yehi kahi aaspaas hai .. Bass 50 m duur.. Haa sir bas yahi thoda side mein rokdo gadi. Ye no. to yaha jungle ki taraf jaata hai. Rajat Purvi Daya aur amar gaye andar jungle ki taraf.. Waha ek jhopda tha.. Wo log jhopde ki taraf gaye to gunde ne waar kiya Daya pe. Daya ne mauke pe apna haath uthaya aur usse maar giraya. Fir waha andar Sailee mili.. Bandhi hui. Daya ne rassi khola . Saile ne turant Daya ko huggg kiya.. Aur bahut royii.. In return Daya hugged her tight and said, "Sailee tum thik to ho .. Betaa .. Bass ab hum aa gaye na. Chalo .. Sab bahar nikle too Ek aadmi aaya waha pe gun lekar. Daya ne derr tak usse dekha aur fir chauk gaya aur bola, "Dhanteraa .. Tum .. ! ... Dhantera said, "Ha main .. main hi hun iske dost ka baap. Daya ne kaha, "Sirf 2000 rupyo k lie tumne isse kidnap kar liya. Sharam aani chaiye tumhe.. Dhantera chillane laga, "Ha ha sharam ati hai.. Gheen aati hai mujhe tum par. tumne jab mujhe 2004 mein Uss bomblast k case mein giraftaar kiya.. Meri patni ne mujhe chhod kar chali gayi... 2012 mein main jab riha hua toh main un dono se milne gaya. Par mujhe ek ladka mila, jo keh rha tha ke main aapka beta hun. Ghar pe maine meri patni ke foto dekha. Uski maut ho gayi thi accident mein 2010 me k sath... To main apne bete k sath jaise taise zindagi guzar raha tha. Fir mere bete raunak ki Sailee se dosti hui.. Sailee ke dadaji mile raunak se to maine unse baatein ki, to baaton baaton mein pata chala ke Sailee ke mata pita nahi hai aur vo tumhe apna mama manti hai. To maine issi baat ka fayda uthaya aur Sailee ko kidnapping ka plan banaya. Apne bete se kaha ke kuch bhi karke Sailee k sath jhagda karke shart laga le ke mere dad jeetenge .. To wo zarur tumhe leke aayegi.. Wo maan to gayi lekin jab mujhe pata chala ke wo pehle hi apne ghar se nikal chuki hai Gandhi Maidan aane k lie .. To maine usse kidnap karna chaha.

Daya ne jhuti tarif ki, "Dhanteraa! tune Sailee ko kidnap kiya to kiya. Aur apne bachche ko bhi istemal ki tumne.. Ofsos tumhe to ab umrkaid ki saza hogi. Rajat, le jao isse. Purvi, Isse Anarthasham mein bhejne ka intezam karo Raunak ko... Zara sambhalna isko ..

Daya also went in the car. He called Sailee and made her sit on his lap and said, "Dekho Sailee. Do baatein hamesha yaad rakhna. Ek - Lalach buri bala hai. Paise tumse kuch bhii karwa sakta hai aur dosra - Shart Lagana Buri Baat Hai... Saamne wala shart lagake hamara galat fayda utha sakta haii. Too Kabhi bhi shart nahi lagana chahiye. OK Beta..

Sailee smiled and said, "Ha mama. Main samajh gayi. Main promise karti hun ke aisi koi galti nahi karungi jiske vajah se kisi ko bhi pareshani ho.

Daya - Very good.. C'mon hug me.. Sailee hugged Daya very tight. Daya smiled and patted her back...

The End ...

Author's note :-

Heyy guyss this story is dedicated to all those who bet on silly things with their friends .. Kindly stop Betting. It may make your life risky .. :) ...

Guys... those who were waiting for Daya Sir to fall in love with Shreya .. That story is still pending in my dreams... As the natural epi in my dream has not finished completely ... As it completes .. i'll make possible efforts to complete the story in this week.. :) :* 3


End file.
